Take me on!
by Obsidian Obscurity
Summary: It's an AU. Tyson's one goal in life if to catch Kai Hiwatari, thief extraordinaire. So when he finds out that Kai and his friend Max are off to do some thievin' he and his partner Rei are hot on their heels! Warning, contains shounen ai!
1. Prologue!

**Take me on!**

**Warnings/Notes: **This is going to be shounen ai (guys having romantic relations with other guys), so if you don't like it, please beware of this fic.

This is AU (alternate universe) where there is not bladeing and stuff (I might incorporate elements of the Beyblade world apart from the characters but I'm not sure yet.

**Disclaimer: **(dramatic sigh) Do you _really_ think I own it? (walks away shaking head and muttering).

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

­Alarms went off and sixteen security guards stormed out of a building with 'Champagne Casino' written in bright pink neon letters across the front.

Two men snuck out behind them and discreetly crept over to a dark green car.

One man jumped into the driver's seat, and the other threw two duffel bags in the passenger's side before quickly following.

With a slightly less than rational laugh from the driver, the car was quickly started, and was off, flying past the guards, and out onto the road.

"QUICK!! FOLLOW THEM!!!"

The guards all ran over to their cars and jumped in, ready to give chase.

Sixteen engines started, sixteen sirens were placed on top of cars, and sixteen seat belts were put on.

The guards all prepared themselves for giving chase.

Unfortunately, the guards got themselves a rather large shock as they tried to leave the car park.

"What the……………"

A guard who had been left behind, and was standing at the door of the casino with the manager, trying to calm him, stared in horror as wheels rolled around the casino car park in various different directions.

One rolled to a stop in front of him and he noticed that it had a piece of paper stuck to it.

On closer inspection he noticed that it had a drawing of a phoenix on it and underneath it, printed in big black letters was written, '**SORRY BOYS!**'

* * *

Faint traces of light began to streak the sky, indicating that the sun was going to rise soon, and a dark green car sped along the dark and deserted streets heading out of the city.

"WWWWOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO!!!! Did you see the looks on their faces when those tyres came off!?"

"Yes, but the question is, how did you, you were driving the car."

Max laughed nervously and sweatdropped, "Well……………...I, err, may have taken my eyes off the road for a second………….. Just to have a little look."

His companion rolled his eyes, "I swear you're going to kill someone one day."

"As long as it's not _me_ it'll be ok!" replied Max brightly.

"Your compassion for others astounds me."

"I try. You can't exactly chastise me over my morals, I'm not the one who unscrewed those poor guards' tyres."

"No, you just handed me the wrench I used."

Max took both hands off the steering wheel and waved the comment off, "Yeah I know Kai, but-"

"MAX! The **wheel**!"

"Sorry," said Max, sounding completely unapologetic.

"Hmpf."

Completely ignoring Kai's obvious disapproval of his behaviour, Max glanced at the duffel bags and said happily, "This is so great! I can't believe we pulled it off!"

Kai sighed and opened a bag, pulling out a wad of notes, and handled them gently, "Hmm………."

"Oh I know I shouldn't get so excited, it's not like we haven't done all this before, but we've never gotten so much in one go!"

Kai inspected the money carefully, "Hmm………"

"I don't know what to do with my share! What should I get! Oh! I know………."

Kai stopped listening as Max started to babble happily.

After a few minutes Max frowned, "Hey! Are you listening to me?"

"Hmm?"

"Kai."

"Hmm?"

"Kai."

"Hmm?"

"KAI!"

Kai suddenly looked up from the money and stared out the window dejectedly, "I knew it was too good to be true."

"Huh?"

Kai picked up the bags and threw them onto Max's lap, "Dump it."

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me. Dump it."

"Why!?'

"The moneys counterfeit."

Max shook his head in disbelief, "It can be. That casino was owned and operated by the government."

Kai smiled despondently and shook his head, "Its great work."

"I'll say! It's fooled the government…………..'

Kai suddenly looked at the wad of money that was still in his hand (he hadn't given it to Max with the bags) with admiration, and looked determined, 'It's the greatest job of counterfeiting I've ever seen. I have to find out who's making this stuff!!" he looked at Max slyly, and said "Then I'll move in on the operation, and take over!!!"

Max cheered as he sped down a street and squealed to a stop in front of an old decrepit building.

He jumped out of the car, (leaving the engine running) taking the bags with him, money fluttering to the ground as he walked. He banged loudly on the door, before running quickly back to the car, and speeding off as fast as he could.

"And that place was…………..?" questioned Kai as he held onto his seat tightly because of Max's erratic driving.

"An abby. I though you'd appreciate the idea."

Kai nodded silently. He knew Max didn't need a verbal conformation of his approval. Max knew enough about his background to know for himself.

Suddenly Kai's eyes widened and he suddenly lunged over to the drivers side, and grabbed the steering wheel, turning it so that they wouldn't crash into a lamp pole.

Max laughed at him "If you don't like the way I drive then you shouldn't let me!"

Kai grumbled something under his breath.

Max grinned, "Don't be like that! You should be happy! We've found a challenge worthy of our talents! Finding this counterfeiter and taking his little business over!"

Kai shook his head and muttered, "I know that. It's just that I'd like to be alive in order to do it."

Max sighed dramatically, "Fine. I'll drive," he made a face of pure distaste, "_carefully_."

Kai didn't reply as he watched the sun make it's way up into the sky, starting it's journey for the day out of the car window.

* * *

TBC……………………….. 


	2. Chapter One

**Warnings/Notes: **This is going to be shounen ai (guys having romantic relations with other guys), so if you don't like it, please beware of this fic.

Oh! And this is AU (alternate universe) where there is no bladeing and stuff.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, there's been no miracle since I last updated and I still don't own it. ;;

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"They call themselves professional security guards. They didn't even get the number plate!"

"We don't _need_ the number plate Gramps, I know who did it!"

"Oh now let me guess. Could it be you're man, Hiwatari Kai? The one that no matter how hard you try, you'll never capture."

"I will capture him! Just you wait and see!"

The aged detective leaned back in his leather chair behind his large oak desk, "Why you don't just give up little dude? You're obsessed. Every time something happens you claim it's him. But every time he just slips through you're fingers. That is assuming that it was even him."

Tyson scowled at him, "I guess I'm just as stubborn as you old man. It's him. I can feel it in my bones."

"Sure you can. You know what the ladies on the front desk are sayin' 'bout you?"

"No."

He was ignored, "They seem to think that there's a hidden reason behind you wanting to catch him."

"Like what?" asked Tyson looking annoyed, "And since when do some old ladies have anything to do with my cases?"

"Chill little dude and don't disrespect you're elders! Now listen to me. The word around is that you have a **thing** for this guy Hiwatari. And what I want to know is, is it true?"

Tyson Kinomiya stared at his grandpa open mouthed, "You think I have a _thing_ for him? You think I **LIKE** him?"

His grandpa looked slightly abashed, "Well he is kinda cute, and I would have to say if you did like him, you'd have good taste."

"_Good taste_? Grandpa, what's _wrong_ with you? He's a wanted criminal that we've been trying to catch for years!"

Grandpa shrugged, "I gave up ages ago, you're the one who wants him," Grandpa smirked at the double meaning of his last line.

Tyson glared at him, "Can I go then?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Go and try to catch you're Kai if you must."

Tyson huffed, "He isn't **my **Kai. He's a criminal and I'm going to sent him to jail."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say little dude. Just catch him and bring him in. That's you're job. Now go do it."

"Okay," Tyson turned to leave.

His grandpa grinned at him, "Oh, and take Rei with you."

Tyson stopped in his tracks, "What! Him? The rookie? Why? I took him with me last time I was on a case! Why can't someone else baby-sit for a change?" he complained loudly.

"Because, you are the only person who works for me that runs around wasting time on someone who they repeatedly fail to catch, and because I say so. Now go!"

"Yes _sir_," Tyson stomped out of the office.

"And don't slam the-" the door slammed shut. Grandpa sighed, "That boy, always making such a fuss. Heh, Kai Hiwatari. The day he catches him is the day I'll eat my badge."

* * *

Tyson stormed down the hall way brushing his dark hair out of his face, "Inconsiderate, loud mouthed, old man. Just let him see, I'll catch Kai!"

"Bad meeting with you're grandfather?" questioned a young man with dark hair and amber eyes who was sitting on one of the many desks that was in the main room of the detective agency where all the junior detectives did their paper work.

"He's not my grandfather, he's my boss," said Tyson irritably.

"Strange, I could have sworn that you had the same last name and he was your father's father."

"Stop being so logical and get up. We have work to do."

"_We_?" Rei looked surprised, "I thought you didn't like working with me."

"Just get your jacket and shut up Rei."

"What's the case?"

"Kai."

Rei didn't move off of the desk, and looked thoughtful, "That guy that everyone is always teasing you about? The one who you're always chasing after, but can't catch?"

"Yes, him, now get up and let's go."

"How do you know where he is? If it's so easy to find him, how come you can never get him?"

Tyson grinned and held up a piece of paper.

Rei inspected it, "Nice drawing. Whoever did it is a good artist………………..is that a phoenix?"

Tyson nodded, "It's his trademark. It lets people know it's him without having to say it."

Rei continued to inspect the note, "What's that written underneath? Kerch? What's that?"

"Where, to be more exact. It's a very small English speaking country in Eastern Europe."

"I don't get it? Why would he tell you exactly where he is?"

"It's a wonderful sadistic little game he likes to play with me. I get a nice little clue. I track him down. I see him, he sees me, and before I know what's happened, all hell breaks lose and he gets away."

"Sounds fun. Can I play?"

"Sorry, this is only a game for the big boys."

Rei rose an eyebrow, "Excuse me? I may be a rookie, but you shouldn't treat me as if I'm 20 years your junior, If you'll remember, I'm older than you."

Tyson waved him off, "Yeah, but I've been hanging around here since I was a kid. You've only been here for a month."

Rei made a face and glanced at the note again, "Beware of the blonde? What does that mean?"

"Oh that just means that his little side kick is with him. Max Mizuhara. He tags along with Kai sometimes, he seems to do what he does just to get a kick out of it, more than for the money. Apparently his parents are rich. His mother is some famous scientist or something."

"He sounds interesting."

"He's not. Just annoying. Now let's get moving."

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Will we be there soon?"

"Yes."

"Can I drive?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Can we stop and get some food?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"……………………………"

"Are we there yet?"

"……………………………"

"Why aren't you answering me?"

"……………………………"

"……………………………"

"……………………………"

Max gave Kai a long, hard look, "……………………………Are you ignoring me?"

"……………………………"

"You're ignoring me aren't you?"

"……………………………"

"You are! I can tell…………………………..Hey! look! A hitch hiker! Can we pick her up?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"She'll make things more interesting!"

"No."

"I'll stop bothering you."

"No. Strange girls on the side of the road can only mean one thing. Trouble."

Max's eyes narrowed for a second, and then he smiled brightly, grabbed the steering wheel and sent the car skidding over onto the side of the road.

Kai slammed on the breaks, and the car rolled to a stop a few meters in front of the girl.

Max grinned, "So I guess you changed your mind then."

Kai swore at him.

"Make sure you don't use language like that in front of a lady."

"………………………….."

Max wound down the window and stuck his head out, "Where are you heading Miss?"

The girl looked behind her nervously, "Into town. Alb."

Kai silently observed what it was that she had looked at.

It was a mansion.

A dark and ominous looking mansion.

He was quite surprised at himself and the fact that he hadn't noticed it before, but then again, he'd been concentrating on the road.

There was a black iron wrought fence, guarding the perimeter of the property that the house was situated on.

An expansive green lawn, was spread out in front of, and behind, the house, and looked like a lot of money was put into tending it.

He looked at the girl, who was just getting into the car, chatting happily to Max, looking very relieved. She didn't seem to be very distinctive, with light brown hair and brown eyes, and wasn't dressed either poorly or elegantly. All in all she was ………………. _plain_.

But Kai was suspicious.

He was, he would admit, suspicious by nature, and tended to pick up on things around him that just didn't seem _right_, but there was something about this girl that was making him........ wary.

He got the car back on the road again, and said casually as he glanced over his shoulder checking to see if it was safe to pull back out onto the road, "So what's your name?"

The girl's cheerful demeanor disappeared and she suddenly looked downright terrified.

Kai made a face as he turned back and started driving again, he knew he could be imposing, but he'd never had that kind of reaction before.

Max smiled at her and said knowingly, "On the run are you?"

"No, no. It's nothing like that."

Max scratched his head, "Really? You were pretty desperate to get away from that house, I'd doubt a smart girl like you would normally get into a car with two strange men."

Kai rolled his eyes. Only Max would refer to an enormous mansion like it was an average sized house.

The girl sighed, "I-"

"How about we start again," said Kai suddenly. Both Max and the girl looked at him slightly confused, "Call me Kai. And this is Max. What would you like us to call you?"

The girl hesitated for a second, before saying, "Hilary. Call me Hilary. And that's my real name."

Kai nodded, "Good. So where in town are you headed?"

* * *

TBC……………………….. 


	3. Chapter Two

**Warnings/Notes: **This is going to be shounen ai (guys having romantic relations with other guys), so if you don't like it, please beware of this fic.

Oh! And this is AU (alternate universe) where there is no bladeing and stuff.

**Disclaimer: **It's still not mine! (And never will be --;)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

After a long trip by plane and car Tyson and Rei stood in the main street of the central town in Kerch.

"You weren't joking when you said that this was a small country," commented Riley as he glanced around.

"Just be thankful they speak English."

"Point taken."

"Okay, this is what we're doing. We'll split up. We're looking for Kai Hiwatari," Tyson pulled a photo out of his pocket. It was blurry and the features of the person that was in it were not clear, "He's tallish, with hair that's dark blue at the back and is light at the front. He's got auburn coloured eyes and he's around 19 years old. Probably around the same age as you. I don't have a picture of Max, but he's a blonde with blue eyes. He's younger than me, around 18, but he looks and acts like he's a 12 year old."

Rei gave Tyson a look, "He's 18 and he looks like he's _12_?" he asked sceptically.

"Well………………" Tyson made a face as he tried to explain it, "I mean he's the kind of person that looks younger than they are………………." Tyson trailed off, "Oh! You'll know what I mean when you see him, if you see him that is."

Rei nodded still a little unsure, "Alright………."

"Good. Now let's get looking."

* * *

Max got out of the car and stretched, "This is Kerch?" he asked Kai. "It's not much to look at."

Kai didn't answer him, and instead, looked at Hilary, "Is this where you wanted to go."

She nodded, and said quietly, looking at the ground, "I guess."

Even though she had seemed to be a cheerful person when they'd first picked her up, she hadn't said very much during trip there. Max had basically prattled on while she said things like, 'yes' 'no' and 'sounds good.'

"Do you want to have a coffee or something to eat with us before you go?" asked Max, "We're staying here and apparently there's a good restaurant. I'll pay!"

Hilary nodded "Err……………… Sure, I guess. If that's alright."

They went inside and sat down and ordered lunch.

While they waited, Max talked about how they travelled and how much he enjoyed it. And as with most people that were confronted with Max's bright, cheerful and outgoing attitude, Hilary opened up and started to talk more than she had been before, while Kai just sat and listened.

"So have you been anywhere exciting?"

Hilary shook her head, "No, but I'd like to. Unfortunately I don't think my father would let me. He's very strict. He doesn't really let me do anything."

"How old are you?"

"18."

"Aren't you old enough to make your own decisions now?"

"Yes, but you don't understand. He's very powerful. He's-" she suddenly stopped taking, as if she had caught herself saying something she shouldn't.

"He's what?" asked Max.

"Nothing."

Max looked disappointed, "Aw, you can tell me! Is it a secret? I'm really goods at keeping secrets," He stopped and glared at Kai as he made a funny noise and looked like he was trying not to laugh, "I AM good at keeping secrets. Ignore _him_."

Hilary looked unsure, and after a long pause, said, "Well………………he's rich. Very rich. He has a lot of influence over people and could make life very difficult for me if I disobeyed him."

"But you ran away from him, didn't you?" asked Kai.

"Yes, but-" Hilary was cut off when a hand landed heavily on her shoulder.

"Miss Balkov."

Hilary's eyes widened and she looked scared. Without turning to see who it was she asked softly, "Yes?"

"You're father has been very worried for you," said the man that was holding her. He wasn't extremely large, but he looked formidable. Behind him were two other men and a woman.

Max glared at them and stood up, "Who are you?" he demanded.

The man glanced at Max idly, before saying, "You must be new here."

"And so what if I am? Who are you? And let go of her!"

"Who am I Miss Balkov?"

Hilary who had remained still and silent for the entire confrontation, suddenly started squirming in an effort to get out of the man's grasp, "My fathers lackeys! And I'm not going with you!"

"But you are my dear, and we're not his lackeys," he said, turning to Max, "We're her bodyguards."

"You seem to be causing her more harm than good," commented Kai.

The man now directed his attention on him, "What was that?"

Kai rolled his eyes, "Would you like me to repeat myself using more simple words so you can understand? Let her go. Any fool can see that you're hurting her."

The man sneered at him, "No," and with that he wrenched Hilary out of her seat and started pulling her towards the exit.

Max and Kai both stood to stop him, but they were blocked by his three companions.

"Let it be," said the woman, "You don't know what this is about, or what you're getting into."

Max moved forward, ignoring her, and suddenly found himself face to face with a gun.

The man holding the gun said nothing, but the woman said, "Stay here, and don't try to follow, because you'll regret it."

With that said, the tree of them disappeared out the exit, obviously headed to wherever the first man and Hilary were.

Max stood there for a few seconds before he turned to Kai, "Let's follow them."

Kai looked at the chair that Hilary had been occupying and then at the exit, "No."

Max looked shocked, and then seemed to explode, "BUT WE CAN'T JUST DO NOTHING!"

"What can we do?" Kai questioned quietly.

Max scowled at him for a good minute and then stormed back to their table and flopped despondently into a chair.

Kai followed suit with a little more elegance.

There was a period of silence, in which Kai hoped Max would calm down.

"I can't believe we just let them take her!" Max burst out angrily.

Kai sighed at the fact that it seemed Max wasn't going to compose himself quickly or easily, and waved a waiter over and ordered coffee, cancelling their previous orders of lunch.

When the waiter had left with the new order, he said in the hope of bringing Max back to his senses and out of his current emotional turmoil, "We didn't really have a choice, or have you forgotten that gun they had?"

Max seemed to calm down a little, but appeared to be sulking.

"Besides," continued Kai, "Don't you find it a _little_ peculiar that we were just held at gunpoint, and a young girl was kidnapped, in the middle of a crowded room, and nobody even looked up?"

A coffee was placed in front of him, by a waiter who said, "That would be because the girl was Miss Hilary Balkov. Daughter of Count Balkov."

Max was given his drink as well.

"This would be about the tenth time she's run away this month. It's a regular occurrence, ever since her brother disappeared."

"Her brother disappeared?" asked Max curiously.

The waiter nodded, "His name was Daichi. He was younger than her, around 15. They looked nothing alike, but they were very close. He was a nice boy, but he was very determined, and frequently got himself into trouble."

"I know you said that this happens often," said Kai, "But how come nobody does something when the guards hurt her?"

The waiter shrugged, "Nobody does anything because it's normal. The guards that came and got her are locals. Everyone here knows them, their regular customers."

"Do you know their names?"

"Only the first names. The man who grabbed her is Kane. The woman is Salima, and the two other men are Jim and Gauche."

Kai gave the waiter a small smile, "Thanks."

"Glad to be of service."

As the waiter left Kai noticed that Max was still sulking.

"You're mad at me."

Max gave him a spiteful look, "You could have done more."

"For a girl we hardly know? You're being overemotional. You're habit of getting close to people in short amounts if time will be your downfall."

"It's better than being a heartless bastard. God only knows what they'll do to her!"

"They'll take her back to her father where she belongs. And besides, I'm sure we'll see her again."

"And what makes you so sure of that."

"Her name."

Max stopped sulking and looked curious, "Her name?"

"Balkov."

"What about it?"

"Well………….. when I was researching about where the counterfeiting was going on, I also discovered who was doing it……………"

Max thought for a second and then grinned, "Her father!"

"Count Balkov," stated Kai, and took a sip of his coffee, "I had my suspicions that she may be somehow involved when we picked her up in front of that enormous mansion-"

"It wasn't that big," interrupted Max.

"It is to someone whose family isn't loaded. Anyway, if she's his daughter, and we want to move in on his business, I'm sure she could be very helpful."

"Can we go and rescue her?"

"Oh, I'm sure her father would really love us if we did that."

Max looked disappointed, "Oh."

"But I'm sure becoming her 'best friend' would be helpful."

Max brightened at this, "Really?"

"Yes. Now drink you're coffee. It's getting cold."

* * *

After a few drinks, Max seemed to be completely over the abduction of Hilary. He stood, smiling, "Can I go and have a look around?"

"I'm not your keeper," replied Kai not seeming to care.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"No, I'll stay here, finish my coffee and then go outside and have a look around………………………….. Just make sure you don't get lost or come back too late. I don't want to have to go looking for you."

Max saluted and said cheekily, "Yes sir!" and left.

Kai glared after him and muttered, "Insolent little………….." he trailed off and took a sip off his coffee.

…………………………..

Rei scowled as he walked down the main road for what seemed like the millionth time.

He hadn't seen anyone that fit the descriptions that Tyson had given him, and the only suspicious thing he'd seen all day was just as he and Tyson were going to spilt up. A man had dragged a girl out of an inn and into a car, being joined by two other men and a woman shortly after.

They'd gone over to help to girl, but were too late, and upon demanding a man that had been standing right next to the car why he hadn't helped, they had been told that they were the girl's body guards.

Now bored, frustrated and angry and the seeming pointless, time consuming job he was doing, he didn't pay any attention to where he was going until it was too late………….

* * *

Max watched as the guy who had just walked straight into him stood up, brushed himself off, and glared at him.

Even though it hadn't been his fault, he apologised, "I'm really am sorry."

Rei looked at him and gave him a small smile, "Its okay. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going."

Max laughed and absentmindedly brushed a strand of hair out of his face, and said, "Yeah, I wasn't really either."

Rei took in the blonde hair and blue eyes and frowned as he remembered what Tyson had said;

"…………………_.I don't have a picture of Max, but he's a blonde with blue eyes._

_He's younger than me, around 18, but he looks and_

_acts like he's a 12 year old………….."_

"Hey, what's your name?"

Max smiled and laughed for no apparent reason, "Who want's to know?"

"I do."

"Why's that?"

"That's for me to know."

"I was taught not to give my name out to strangers."

"My names Rei. And now I'm not a stranger."

Max pouted cutely, "You don't like to play around, do you?"

Rei shrugged and decided to just tell the truth, "It's just that I'm looking for someone, and I only know what their name is and have been given a brief description of them, which you, may I say, seem to fit."

Max gave Rei an appraising look, "Are you a detective or something?" he asked in a mock accusing tone.

"Yes."

Max pondered his situation and came to a decision. Kai always seemed to have fun toying with an enforcer of the law, so why couldn't he? "Max. My names Max Mizuhara."

* * *

TBC……………………….. 


	4. Chapter Three

**Warnings/Notes: **This is going to be shounen ai (guys having romantic relations with other guys), so if you don't like it, please beware of this fic.

Oh! And this is AU (alternate universe) where there is no bladeing and stuff.

**Disclaimer:** It ain't mine!!! …………………..At least, not yet! (Starts to laugh manically) ……………..Just kidding!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Kai finished drinking his coffee and sighed.

Picking up Hilary had been a big mistake. Even if she was the daughter of the man who was the brains behind the counterfeiting.

It was an event that was bound to lead both himself and Max into trouble.

He'd seen it all before.

Now all he needed was for Tyson to show up.

He'd wondered if tipping off a detective, (who wanted nothing more than to see him behind bars, and had proven in the past to be prepared to do even the most irrational things to achieve it) was a good, or for that matter, mentally stable thing to have done.

Most people would probably have thought it incredibly stupid.

He just couldn't help it. A job wasn't a job without the thrill of trying to outwit and avoid the cunning (though slightly overzealous) detective, who was the only one who he could consider an equal.

Max was a sidekick, not an equal. Max, he knew, was using him to learn skills that he didn't have, and would need if he ever wanted to work alone. Something that he felt, Max was planning on doing.

Kai lazily gazed out the window watching the people pass by.

After a few minutes of doing this, he suddenly narrowed his eyes, as he watched some sort of commotion that was going on a little bit down the street.

Realising what, or more correctly _who_ was the cause, he swore, pulled out his wallet, slammed a note on the table as payment for their coffees and rushed out the door.

* * *

Max laughed as Rei chased him down the street and through the crowds of people, "You're going to have to do better than that if you want to catch me _Mr. Detective_!!!"

Rei panted slightly as he chased the _slightly_ more athletic man in front of him, "Stop!"

"Yeah, I'm really going to stop and let you get me just because you say so," called Max over his shoulder, then yelled, "Sorry!" to a shopkeeper, as he knocked over a stall that sold apples.

As he tried not to trip on the fallen fruit, Rei became even more determined to catch the blonde ahead of him.

Smirking, Max ducked down a side street, in an attempt to confuse, or lose his pursuer.

A loud crash and the sound of someone swearing behind him told him that Rei was still following him, but had not seen the pots and vases neatly stacked just round the corner of the ally.

He suddenly stopped and swore as he reached a dead end. The wall was one of a building, not for fencing purposes so he wasn't able to climb over it.

Rei smiled as he caught up to his quarry and shoved him up against the wall roughly.

Max laughed nervously, "Is that a gun? Or are you just happy to see me?"

Rei blushed and moved away from him slightly, "That's my wallet you pervert!"

Max grinned at him, "I though it was a little small!"

Rei glared down at the slightly shorter Max, "You're under arrest."

Max continued grinning, "Are you gonna use handcuffs? Kinky."

Rei smirked and suddenly pushed himself against him again, "So you want to play?"

Realising that his plans on embarrassing Rei into distraction and then running for it had failed, Max decided to try to escape another way, "HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!"

Rei smirked and reached into his pocket to pull out his cuffs, "It's a pity we have to end this so soon, but you're coming with me."

"Oh I don't think so."

"Well I d-" Rei stopped short as he realised that it wasn't Max that had spoken.

Before he could do anything, he felt himself being pushed off of Max, as he staggered backwards, there was a light popping sound, and a cloud of smoke billowed up, obscuring his vision.

With watery eyes, and coughing, Rei stumbled towards the exit of the alley.

As the smoke cleared and the alley slowly came back into view it became clear that both Max, and his rescuer were gone.

A piece of paper floated to the ground next to Rei's feet. He bent down, picked it up and swore. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, "Tyson's going to kill me," he muttered as he crumpled the paper with the image of a phoenix imprinted on it.

* * *

"I'm sorry!"

Kai said nothing as he continued to drag Max back down the street to the inn.

"I know, it was stupid. It was all my fault as well, I told him who I was."

"………………."

"And you wasted one of your smoke canisters to save me."

"……………"

Max grabbed Kai's arm, "Please don't be mad, he doesn't know where we're staying!"

Kai snarled, "No, he just knows that we're here. Somewhere. Do you have any idea what you've done? Because of you we've lost our advantage and my plans have been ruined!"

Max blinked, "Err………….you had a plan?"

Kai glared at him, "That guy, whoever he was-"

"Rei."

"_Rei_. Is obviously working with Tyson, who we both know is completely obsessive, and will not stop looking for us now he knows we're here!"

"I know I just-"

"**AND** you were _flirting_ with him!"

Max blushed, "I err………………couldn't help it?"

They stopped walking just outside their inn.

Kai took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, "Look. Just try and stay out of trouble," he paused and smiled at his depressed companion, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm sure that Rei is going to be in a lot more trouble with Tyson for letting you get away, than you are with me."

* * *

"I really am sorry!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD BE!!" Rei held his phone away from his ear as Tyson yelled at him, "How could you be so stupid! You should have just followed him, and called me! Not play chasies with him like a little kid in kindergarten!!"

"I know I-"

"No. Now they'll know we're here! God, if you had just followed him he probably would have led you straight to Kai!"

"I know, but I-"

"Just go back to our hotel and stay there."

"But they might come out again, if I stay outside and keep looking-"

"No. I have a lead I have to follow. Someone in town told me about a really rich man who lives just outside of town. He may be Kai's target. And if you're not at that hotel when I get back…………………….."

The sentence hung in the air.

"Alright," Rei mumbled, "Bye."

"Bye."

They both hung up.

Rei scowled and pouted, "He treats me like I'm a little kid."

* * *

Count Balkov was not a very happy man.

He looked at the guards who had brought his daughter back, "Leave us. We need to speak." He waited for them to leave before saying, "Why do you disobey me like this?"

Hilary glared at him, "I was going to look for Daichi. And I wanted to get away from your stupid guards."

"Those guards are there for you're protection."

"Some protection. They didn't protect Daichi."

"You must forget abut finding him."

Hilary looked outraged, "Forget about him?! He's my brother!"

"………………………….."

Hilary gave her father a scrutinising look, "You had something to do with it, didn't you."

Count Balkov stared straight back at her, "That is none of you're concern."

Hilary's eyes widened, "You did! What did you do to him?"

"Daichi has come to no harm."

"Where is he? Why did you do this? Did he do something to endanger your money making scheme? So you just go rid of him?! How could you? He's you're son!"

Balkov silently waited until his daughter had finished her tirade.

"Is money more important to you than your own family?!"

"What I do puts a roof over your head."

"I'd rather live on the street as a family, then live like this with money!"

Boris rubbed his temple, "You're acting like a spoilt, petulant child. Daichi is fine. You live in comfort, and I have a proficient way of securing what we need."

"It's illegal!"

Boris looked at her angrily, "Do not question my business. It is none of yours."

"It is when I have a criminal as my father!" Hilary spat angrily.

Boris ignored her last comment and changed the subject by suddenly demanding, "Who were those people with you?"

"Nobody. Just some people who picked me up off the road, and took me to town. Foreigners. They said they travelled a lot. They'll probably be gone in a few days."

Boris frowned, "Their names."

Hilary shook her head, "I don't know."

"You're lying. I can tell."

"I'm not! And I don't care what you say about it not being my business! What you're doing isn't right. It does concern me and I want it to stop! I'm going to find out what you did to Daichi if it's the last thing I do!"

Hilary turned and headed for the door.

"Stop right now! I haven't finished with you yet!"

Hilary simply ignored him and stormed out the door, furious.

Count Balkov leaned back in his chair, "Did you hear all of that Kane?"

"Yes."

"Good. I have an idea. I want you to send Salima to stop Hilary from doing any damage, and I want you to go and get Kenny."

"Fine."

* * *

Instead of heading straight to her room, or to the comfort of her best friend Kenny, who always managed to help sort things out, two things that she usually did after fighting with her father, Hilary headed through the maze of doors and hallways towards the back of the house.

The closer she got to her destination, the more quiet and cautious she was, not wanting to be caught by one of her father's guards.

After a few wrong turns, she finally found herself outside of the door she wanted.

She carefully opened the door and slipped inside.

Finding the light switch and turning the lights on revealed that she was in an enormous room that held large containers, benches and old fashioned printing presses.

Smiling evilly, Hilary walked over to the nearest container and unlatched its lid. Using all of the strength she could muster, she pushed it over.

It fell with a very loud crash, and money scattered across the floor.

She quickly bent down and pulled a box of matches out of her pocket and set it alight.

She stood up and quickly backed away from the flames. She stood and watched the money burn with a feeling of satisfaction, "I'll make him sorry for sending Daichi away."

As she headed over to another container, to do the same thing, Hilary felt a presence behind her.

Salima sighed as she stepped towards Hilary, "Please don't make this difficult. I really don't want to have to hurt you."

* * *

Kenny had never been a particularly calm when he thought he was in trouble.

And though he silently followed Kane through the corridors to Count Balkov's office, he was having a major panic attack on the inside.

He had no idea what he could have done wrong, there hadn't been any problems with any of the programming he'd done had there? He was sure it was perfect! He'd gone over it himself, and had Dizzy check over it several times.

He clutched his laptop that held Dizzy, the A.I. that had somehow managed to get in his laptop during a power surge (he'd never managed to work out how it had happened).

Was he really in trouble? He honestly couldn't think of something that he'd done wrong, but why else would Count Balkov want to see him? He was just a part if the technical staff! Actually, he was the only member of the technical staff, but he wasn't really bothered with specifics at the moment.

Kenny gulped as he and Kane reached the door of his doom aka Count Balkov's office.

As Kane knocked Kenny could only think one thing, this was not going to be pretty.

* * *

TBC……………………….. 


	5. Chapter Four

**Warnings/Notes: **This is going to be shounen ai (guys having romantic relations with other guys), so if you don't like it, please beware of this fic.

Oh! And this is AU (alternate universe) where there is no bladeing and stuff.

**Disclaimer:** Even though I seriously doubt anyone's reading this ('cause personally always see the word 'disclaimer' and scroll down) I'll say it. I don't own Beyblade, and I know that you guys all know it without me having to tell you!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Count Balkov was feeling particularly pleased with himself.

He'd solved two problems in one day.

"I do believe that a celebration is in order."

Giving a small and very rare smile, he opened his bottom drawer and pulled out an extra ordinarily large block of chocolate.

Oh yes, he thought happily, he was going to be feeling sick tonight.

Unfortunately, his thoughts of eating chocolate until he threw up were shunted aside when there was a knock on his door.

The block of chocolate was hastily shoved back into the drawer as a servant opened the door.

"What now?" asked Balkov harshly, rather peeved at the interruption.

The unfortunate servant who had just entered the room winced, "Um………….sir, you have a visitor."

"Who is it?"

"He says he's a detective."

"His name?"

"Tyson Kinomiya."

"Do you know what he wants?"

"No."

Count Balkov paused, the name sounded a tad familiar, "………………Fine. Send him in." There was another thoughtful pause, "…………………………….but get my guards first."

As the servant left Balkov stared off into space. It had been a very busy afternoon. Why would the police come here? Had one of the servants said something about the counterfeiting?

He frowned.

The last thing he needed was a detective sniffing around.

* * *

It was dusk when Tyson had reached the mansion.

He'd been let in at the gates by some kind of servant, and had been taken to, and left in some kind of waiting room while the master of the house (who was some sort of Count apparently) was being informed of his presence.

He'd sat there for quite a while before the servant had come back, and had then been led through an extensive series of corridors which he was sure he wouldn't be able to navigate through if his life depended on it.

He was now standing outside a large oak door. The servant had informed him that the Count was expecting him and all he had to do was knock, before practically fleeing, something that Tyson considered to be a bad sign.

Pushing back any trepidation he had, Tyson knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a man that looked very familiar, but he just couldn't place where he knew him from.

As he entered the room, Tyson couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by the whole situation.

With two guards on one side, and one on the other, (one female and two male) behind a desk, sat a man, who could not me mistaken for anyone else but the Count.

The man who had opened the door brushed brusquely past him, and moved to stand behind a desk so that the Count now had two people on either side of him.

"Tyson Kinomiya?"

Tyson nodded, "Yes."

"A detective."

"Yes."

There was short period of silence in which Tyson felt particularly uncomfortable.

Finally Balkov broke it, "Are you planning on telling me why you're here? Or are you just going to stand there all day?"

One of the guards sniggered, and Tyson felt himself flush, "Err……….yes, I, you see…………….."

Count Balkov rose a questioning eyebrow, "Yes?"

Tyson took a deep breath composing himself. What was he doing? He'd done this sort of thing hundreds of times. Why was he letting this guy get to him? "You see, there's this thief-"

"There are many thieves in this world. I don't see what this has to do with me."

Ignoring the Count, Tyson pressed on, "I have reason to believe that he's planning on breaking into you're house, and I have come to offer you my services to prevent him from doing so."

"This house has a first-class security system. Nobody can get in if I don't want them to."

"You don't know this man. If anyone can get in, it's him."

"And you can stop him, can you? If you're so good, why haven't you caught him already?"

Tyson's eyes narrowed and Count Balkov noticed, "Hit a sore spot have I?"

"If you let me do my work here I will get him."

"I have guards. I do not need **_you_**."

Tyson threw a card onto the desk, "There's my phone number. Feel free to call me _when_ you change your mind."

"I can assure you, I won't."

"Sure."

As Tyson turned to leave, he paused, suddenly realising where he knew the man who had opened the door from.

It was the same man he and Rei had seen earlier, right before they had separated, pushing a girl into a car.

"One last thing."

"What _now_?"

"Do you have a daughter? Or a niece? Brown hair? Average height? Around eighteen or nineteen."

Count Balkov visibly paled and all the guards tensed.

Balkov closed his eyes and looked down at his desk, "I suggest you leave. _**Now**."_

Tyson smirked as he watched their reactions, making a note to remember it later, and heading towards the door said brightly, "Hit a _sore spot_ have I?"

* * *

Max glanced over to where Kai was sitting crossed legged on his bed flicking through a local newspaper.

Kai didn't seem angry anymore, but the air was still filled with an uncomfortable tension.

His thoughts drifted off Kai and back onto that detective, Rei.

He blushed a bit as he reran their encounter in his mind. He and the raven haired detective had gotten rather close during their little exchange in the ally-way. His blush deepened as he admitted to himself that the guy was rather cute.

His thoughts of Rei moved from how attractive he was, to what Kai had said about him getting into trouble from Tyson, and couldn't help but feel a little guilty about it. He hadn't wanted to get anyone into trouble, he'd just been having a bit of fun.

The need to apologise washed over him and with that the thought of what he should do about it.

Max paused in his musings.

He couldn't do it.

It was too reckless. Even for him.

And there was the fact that if Kai found out about it the consequences would be too awful to think about.

After a few more minutes of turning the idea over in his head, Max came to a decision.

He would never get rid of the guilty feeling if he didn't do something.

"Kai, I'm going downstairs to get something to eat."

Kai didn't look up from his paper, "Hmm……………Fine. Just don't go outside. And especially not anywhere near that detective."

Guilt flashed across Max's face and sweatdropped, quickly heading towards the door before Kai could see.

* * *

It was around half an hour later that Kai realised that letting Max out alone might have been a mistake.

Forty-five minutes later and he was torn between his fury at himself for letting him go, and his anger at Max for doing it.

He currently had a fair idea of what it was that Max was doing, and it wasn't getting food, and it certainly was _**not** _inside the building.

Half way through putting his coat in, getting ready to go out and look for Max, Kai paused as there was a knock on the door.

Still peeved at his associate, he flung the door open rather violently, and without bothering to see who it was, rather irritably said, "What."

Looking quite startled by the furious and slightly dishevelled Kai, the man who had knocked hesitated.

"Have I caught you at a bad time?"

Kai gave him 'the look'.

They young man looked as if he wanted to run away, something which made Kai feel particularly pleased with himself (but he didn't show it).

Despite the fact that the young man looked like he wanted nothing more than to be far away from Kai as possible, he pressed on, "My names Kenny…………..Kenny Dion, and I……………..can I, err………………….."

Kai sighed switching his 'scare the hell out of people' look to his, 'I'm extremely bored and I'm about to do something quite nasty about it' look. "Yes?" he prompted in a belligerent tone of voice.

Kenny suddenly found the floor very interesting, "Could I……………………..that is I……………… I need to talk to you Mr, Hiwatari!"

Kai's eyes narrowed at the use of his name, but didn't comment on it, simply turning around and stepping back into his room leaving the door open as a sign of permission to follow him.

Kenny swallowed and followed him and closed the door behind himself.

"Sit."

Kenny sat on the chair that Kai had previously occupied.

Kai sat on a bed, directly opposite him and fixed Kenny with a piercing stare, "Who are you?"

Kenny wriggled uncomfortably in his chair, "I've already told you."

Kai retained his intent gaze, "I know what you're name is, but I still don't know who you are."

Kenny had the distinct impression that he was dealing with quite an intelligent young man. There was a pause as he reminded himself that he had to get it together or he wasn't going to get what he came for. He needed to be confident, "For Hilary's sake," he muttered quietly.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, Nothing."

Eyes narrowed, and looking extraordinarily wary of this strange man, Kai said slowly, "So…………….. I assume there's a reason behind you're visit? You still haven't old me who you are, and I want to know how you know who I am."

"Do you know a young lady by the name of Hilary Balkov?"

"We've met," said Kai slowly, "But I don't know her very well. Why?"

"I was her friend."

"Was?"

"She's disappeared."

Kai rolled his eyes, "Her father's guards took her. I saw it happen this afternoon.

Kenny shook his head, "No, they brought her home, her father says he talked to her, meaning that she was taken since then."

Kai blinked in surprise, "Really, taken? You think she's been abducted? How?" He couldn't help but wince at the reaction that Max would have to this news, acutely aware that it wouldn't be taken well.

Kenny nodded, "Yeah, it happened this afternoon, we're sure she didn't run away again if that's what you're thinking, and I don't really know how."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Her father told me."

Not really sure what he should say about the whole thing, Kai said, "I'm sorry."

"So am I. It's all very distressing really."

"I'm sure it is, but I must ask. Why do you feel the need to come to **_me_**?"

Kenny flashed him a small smile, "Straight to the point. Just as I expected."

Kai rose an eyebrow, "You expected?"

"Hilary's father seems to know a lot about you, and he passed it on to me."

Kai didn't like the sound of this.

"I want to know who did it," stated Kenny suddenly.

"Well I'm afraid that I don't know. I'm not a psychic."

"No. But you're a thief."

Kai tensed up and gave Kenny a piercing look.

"You are going to find out what happened to Hilary," said Kenny firmly, using all the courage he could muster to stare right back into Kai's crimson orbs.

In a very quiet, and slightly dangerous voice, Kai said, "And what makes you so sure of that. **_I'm_** no **_detective_**."

"There is a very nice gentleman running round town by the name of Tyson Kinomiya. I'm sure he'd love to hear about you're location."

"I'd be gone by the time he got here."

"Not without you're little sidekick who is currently wandering around town."

"I could find him."

"Not in time."

Kai swore.

"There's no need to use language like that. Now you get yourself ready and we'll be off. We'll go in my car," Kenny stood and calmly walked to the door, feeling proud that he'd managed to keep his cool throughout the entire altercation.

He reached for the door handle, but as he opened the door he realized that Kai hadn't followed him.

Kai sat on the bed, arms and legs crossed, and giving Kenny a look that distinctly said, 'I'm not going to go happily.'

Kenny gave the thief an exasperated look, "You don't trust me?"

Kai shook his head, "No," he said simply.

Kenny sighed and went to walk out the door, "I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice. My cars outside."

Kai scowled as he stood, "It's days like this that make me just want to hand myself over to Kinomiya and be done with it all."

* * *

TBC……………………….. 


	6. Chapter Five

**Warnings/Notes: **This is going to be shounen ai (guys having romantic relations with other guys), so if you don't like it, please beware of this fic.

Oh! And this is AU (alternate universe) where there is no bladeing and stuff.

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far! It's very much appreciated!

And also thank you to you all for putting up with my horrific updating habits! (sweatdropps and laughs nervously with a hand behind head nervously Tyson style) I am pretty bad huh?

**Disclaimer:** I have an announcement to make! (puts on a voice that sounds like something incredibly exciting is going to be said) I don't own Beyblade! Or any of its characters! Can you believe it?

****

* * *

****

**Chapter 5 **

* * *

Tyson scowled as he stalked down the road towards the place that he left his car.

"Stupid Count……………"

He peered into the darkness as he noticed a light in the distance coming towards him. He slunk back, away from the side of the road, out of sight, as the car pulled up about 15m down the road from him, nearly completely hidden in the darkness.

Tyson soon came to the conclusion that these were no guests of the Count, or they would have driven right up to the gates.

He watched two people emerge from the car, his eyes widening as, from the faint glow of the car's interior light, he could see who one of the people was.

Kai.

Eyes narrowed and smirking as he watched his quarry who was completely unaware of his presence.

Through the very dim light, he could make out Kai's figure gracefully shut the door and move away from the car. His eyes slid up and down his target's form.

_Well he is kinda cute, _

_and I would have to say if _

_you did like him you'd have good taste………….. _

Tyson flushed when his grandpa's words came back to him as he realized that he was checking out the thief's ass.

"Oh god what am I doing?" he whispered into the darkness.

As he noticed that both Kai and his companion were starting to walk away, he shoved aside his embarrassing thoughts and stealthily began to follow the pair, hoping not to be noticed.

* * *

Kai frowned at Kenny as he got out of the car and shut the door, "I don't like this."

"You don't have to."

"What is it, exactly, that you want me to do?"

"I want you to get inside and find out who took Hilary."

Kai looked at Kenny strangely, "But isn't this where she lived?"

"Yes, but it's also where she was taken, and I think that the person who did it is still there."

"So you think it's an inside job……………….."

Kenny nodded, "Yeah………"

"So how come you don't do this yourself?"

"I just can't, okay?" said Kenny irritably.

"And then?"

"What?"

"What do I do if and when I find this person?"

Kenny said nothing.

Kai scowled, "Look. I don't do murder. I just steal."

Kenny sighed and started walking towards the mansion after locking the car door, "You don't have to **_kill_** anyone. I just want to know who did it."

Kai didn't look convinced, "I don't trust you."

Kenny stopped walking and looked back frustrated, "There's a lot of money in the house. If you find it, you can keep it."

"I already knew about that," said Kai bluntly, "And it doesn't mean that I'm going to trust you or what you say."

Kenny chose not to reply and started to walk again.

Kai caught up to him, and after a minute suddenly asked, "Who do you think did it?"

Kenny looked surprised and slightly uncomfortable at the question, "What?"

"If you want me to find out who it was then you must have some idea. Besides, if you were her friend, you must have known her well."

Kenny paused, "Well…………there are a few people really………."

"Who?"

"The guards."

"Which ones."

"I don't know……………………Some of them, all of them?"

"Why would they want to do that?"

"They've been annoyed about the fact that Hilary escaped so often, it made them look bad, you see?"

Kai didn't look totally convinced, "Okay…………………"

They both stopped next to the fence just past the gates.

Kai looked up at the top of the high fence, and took note of the rather threatening spikes, "I suppose you're just going to wait out here?" he asked dryly.

Kenny looked a little uncomfortable and coughed embarrassedly, "Err…………...yes."

Kai rolled his eyes. "It figures."

He paused for a second, crouched down with one knee on the ground, then sprung up, jumping over the fence, clearing the spikes effortlessly, and landed lightly on the other side.

"You almost make it look easy," commented Kenny, surprised by Kai's agility.

Kai ignored Kenny and did a quick check for a security system. Finding none, he muttered, "One would think there would be a little more security in a place like this, not that I mind," and then started heading towards the mansion.

* * *

15 minutes, and a lock pick later, with no idea of where he should be should be heading, Kai found himself sneaking down the dimly lit corridors of the mansion.

He paused, glanced round a corner, carefully checking to see if anyone was there, and continued. The last thing he needed was to get caught.

He knew this was crazy. How on earth was _he_ going to find out who took Hilary? Walk around interviewing people? He wasn't at all happy about playing the detective. Especially as he had mocked people in that particular occupation for most of his life. Being the bad guy was something that, for some strange reason, he prided himself on.

He suddenly froze.

There was someone behind him.

Pretending not to know that they were there, he kept on walking naturally until he turned a corner.

Then, back pressed a wall, he waited until whoever it was rounded the corner.

Just as they did, he pounced. Slamming them to the ground, and using his weight to hold them there.

* * *

One minute he had been trying to follow Kai as stealthily as possible, and the next, he was lying on the ground with the wind knocked out of him.

Auburn eyes stared down accusingly at him, "You?"

Tyson glared back up at him, trying desperately to ignore the fact that yes, Kai was most definitely as hot as he remembered, and yes, the said hot Kai was currently straddling him, "Yes me. Now get off. Because……….. YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!"

Kai gave him the sly little smirk that he had come to despise, "The only thing under anything here is you. And please stop yelling, I'd rather not get caught."

"Too late."

Both Tyson and Kai looked up to see all four of Count Balkov's guards, Kane, Miriam, Gauche and Jim all staring at them.

Jim smirked, "Sorry to break up you're little love fest, but I'm afraid you need to come with us now."

* * *

Despite the fact that he had been explicitly instructed to got back to the hotel that they were staying at, Rei was sitting at a table outside a small café drinking a coffee, scowling darkly at the people passing him by.

It wasn't fair.

Tyson was out doing all the work while he was now stuck waiting around doing nothing.

He nearly choked on his drink as a very familiar blonde plunked himself down in the chair opposite him grinning cheekily.

"Hi!"

Looking flustered, Rei started to stand, "YOU!"

Max continued to smiled at him, "The one and only."

"What do you want? Have you come to taunt me?"

Max's smile faded, "No. I felt bad about before, so I came to apologise. You know, the whole chasing thing. I was kind of tormenting you deliberately and I didn't mean to get you into trouble with your boss."

Rei gave him a devious smile as he pulled something out of his pocket under the table. He leaned across the table before smiling sweetly at the blonde, "That's alright," he purred and offered his hand to Max, "No hard feelings?"

Grinning Max reached across the table, taking Rei's hand and shook it, "Yeah, no hard fee-HEY!"

* * *

The door slammed shut, leaving Tyson and Kai to sit, glaring at each other across the room.

All thoughts of how hot he thought Kai was, disappeared in a period of hate filled silence, which wasn't broken until Kai finally said, "This is all _your_ fault you know."

"_Excuse me_?" Tyson stared at him in disbelief.

"You're just so loud. Honestly, you're worse than Max."

"Well you shouldn't have broken into this mansion in the first place!"

Kai sniffed, "I didn't have a choice. And I didn't make you follow me."

Tyson sneered, "What do you mean you didn't have a choice? And what do you expect me to have done? Just stand there and watch you break the law?"

"Well, it would have been very helpful to me."

"Well I hope that you don't think that just because we're locked a room in some Count's mansion means that you aren't still under arrest."

"Whatever."

They sat quietly for awhile.

Finally, not liking the silence that was permeating the room, Tyson said, "So tell me, because I'm just dying to know, how did you do it this time?"

"Do what?" replied Kai dully.

"Get past the security system so easily. It was **supposed** to be very good."

Kai frowned slightly, "There wasn't one."

Tyson frowned too, "You're lying. I spoke to the Count earlier and he said that this mansion has an elaborate security system and that nobody can get in unless he wants them to. So how did you turn it off?"

"I said, I didn't," said Kai slowly, looking as if he was thinking it over, "How have you met the Count?"

Tyson smirked at him, "I was speaking to him about catching you," the smirk faded, "But he refused."

Kai smirked back, "And instead he caught you as well. Nice."

Tyson went red, "Shut up! And do you expect me to believe that you just waltzed in here? As if the Count wanted you to? Why the hell would he do that?"

Kai shrugged, "I don't know."

They both sat and thought about it for a few minutes.

"Before," said Tyson after a while, "You said that you had no choice about breaking in here. Why? Did it have something to do with that guy you were with?"

"Yes," said Kai slowly, unsure over whether he should really be telling this to someone who he considered his enemy.

"Who was he?"

Kai looked away from him for a moment, before saying in an annoyed tone, "You detectives. You can never mind your own business. Always asking questions and prying into other peoples lives. Always looking for answers."

"I only have to look because people hide them. Stop trying to change the subject by picking a fight. Who was he." It wasn't a question anymore. It was a demand.

"Why should I tell you?"

Tyson bit back the urge to grab the stubborn man and hit him, "Because I want to know."

"Fine." Kai gave in, sick of Tyson's continuous prodding, "His name is Kenny Dion, apparently he was Hilary Balkov's friend."

"Hilary? Is she the Count's daughter?"

Kai nodded his head, "Yes."

"Was? They're not anymore? Is that why you broke in? He paid you to get revenge or something?"

Kai scowled, "I wish. Then maybe things wouldn't be so messy."

Tyson looked intrigued, "Then what's going on."

"Basically, he blackmailed me, saying that he would hand me over to you, if I didn't come here and find out what who abducted Hilary."

"She's _been kidnapped_?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Kai looked rather annoyed, "That's why I'm here, remember?"

Tyson looked extremely amused, "**_You're_** here to figure out who did it?" he started laughing, "You **hate** the police and detectives! And now you're playing the part of one?"

Kai scowled very darkly, "And I feel like the biggest hypocrite ever."

Tyson still looked greatly amused, "I bet you do." He paused and then said, "Well I hate to tell you this, but I already know who did it!" he looked proud of himself.

Kai gave him a blank stare.

"This morning, I saw a man push her into a car. Then two other men and a woman took off with her. And this afternoon I found out that they are Count Balkov's guards, you know, the ones who caught us and put us in here, and they didn't seem like the nicest of people."

Kai smirked at Tyson, "You're wrong."

Tyson glared back at him, "I'm never wrong!"

Kai shook his head, ""I already knew about that. I saw it too. I was with Hilary when it happened. Kenny does think it was them, but we both know that they brought her home after you saw them."

Tyson looked put out, "Damn."

Kai sighed, "Yeah."

"But why does this Kenny think it was them anyway. What's their motive?"

Kai shrugged, "Well apparently Hilary was an inconvenience, always running away, and making them look bad."

Tyson suddenly stood, and moved across the room to sit down next to Kai against the wall. Ignoring Kai's surprised look and the fact that they were so close that their shoulders were touching, he asked, "What do you think about it?"

"Me?" Kai paused, "I'm not really sure. It could have something to do with her brother, or…………………" Kai trailed off, not really sure if he should tell Tyson about the counterfeiting.

"Wait? Her brother?"

Kai nodded, "Daichi Balkov. Apparently he disappeared as well. I have no idea when and where though."

"Do you think it was the same person?"

Kai shrugged, "Might be…………….What do you think?"

"Me? I only just found out about it! How do you expect me to know?"

"You know nearly everything I do," said Kai simply. "Possibly more. You said you met her father."

"Yeah, her father. Count Balkov………………… That man really is a piece of work. I've only met him once, and only for a few minutes but he's definitely not what you would call a very good father."

"Do you think he did it?" asked Kai curiously.

"Well, as I said, he doesn't exactly seem to be the perfect model of a father……………"

"But why would he do it?"

"Family issues?"

"That's a stab in the dark."

"Well tell me what you think then!"

"I'm not sure…….."

Tyson sighed, "Well maybe-" he was cut off by his mobile phone ringing.

* * *

Max pouted cutely at Rei across the table, "You said there were no hard feelings!"

Rei smirked at him, "There aren't! Not now anyway," his smirk then turned into a glare, and he held his mobile phone to his ear, "And don't you dare move!

Max made a face at him, "As If I could! You've handcuffed me to the table!"

Rei didn't reply, instead he waited for Tyson to answer his phone.

* * *

Tyson pulled out his phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"Guess what?" the voice on the other end of the line sounded smug.

"Rei?"

"Yep! And guess what?"

Tyson scowled, "This really isn't a good time to play games with me. I'm having a personal crisis."

Kai sniggered, "A personal crisis?" he whispered, "That's a funny way to put it."

Tyson shoved him in a way that was almost playful, but was also a little rougher than necessary, "Shh!"

On the other end of the line, Rei sounded confused, "Tyson?"

"Just tell me what you want!" Tyson snapped.

"No need to get touchy! And what I have to say will cheer you up………….. I've caught Max!"

Tyson blinked, "Max? The thief Max?"

Kai looked at him curiously.

"Yes the thief Max," said Rei sounding annoyed, "Who else? I've got him handcuffed to a table. You've got to come right away!"

Tyson sweatdropped, "I can't."

"Why not?"

Tyson looked at his feet feeling rather embarrassed, "You see…………….the thing is………. I'm currently locked in a room with Kai inside Count Balkov's mansion."

"What? Do you want me to call the police?" asked Rei sounding concerned.

Despite the fact that he knew Rei couldn't see him, Tyson shook his head, "I don't think so. I have a feeling that it won't do much good at the moment," he glanced at Kai who was pretending to look like he wasn't listening to what he was saying.

"Alright, I'll be right there," Rei paused, "Err………..what should I do with Max?"

Tyson glanced at Kai again, "Let him go, and bring him with you."

"WHAT? But I caught him!"

Tyson rolled his eyes, "I know."

"All on my own!"

"I know."

"Tyson!"

"Just do it."

Kai tapped him gently on the shoulder.

Tyson turned his attention to him.

"I didn't use my car to get here," said Kai, "They can use it. And tell him about Kenny."

Tyson nodded, "Kai says that you can use his car, I'm guessing Max knows where it is. And there should be a man hanging around outside the Mansion gates. His name's Kenny. He might be able to help you."

Rei sighed, "Okay. I'll get there as soon as I can," he paused, "Do you **_really_**want me to let Max go?"

"YES! Now hurry!"

* * *

Rei hung up the phone and looked at Max, who, in turn, smiled angelically at him.

"I haven't done anything wrong!" Max's innocent face intensified (something which Rei had thought should have been impossible), "I'll be good! I promise!"

Rei sighed and pulled the key for the handcuffs out of his pocket, "I think it's you're lucky day."

"Huh?"

Rei removed the handcuffs, and the second they were gone, all traces of Max's angel face were gone, being replaced by an evil little smile.

Feeling certain that he'd just made the biggest mistake ever, Rei got ready to leave, "You need to come with me, "I'll explain on the way."

* * *

Kai looked at Tyson curiously, "Why did you tell him to let Max go?"

Tyson sighed, and put his phone in his back pocket, "If you haven't noticed, we seem to be stuck here together, and it would appear that the only way for us to get out of this is to work together. So we'll have a temporary truce. Ok?"

Kai gazed up at the ceiling, "I guess……"

"But don't you think that I'm not going to arrest you the second that this over!" said Tyson threateningly.

"Hmm………"

"Good! Because I don't want you think that-" Tyson stopped when he noticed that Kai's attention was fixed on the ceiling, "Hey? Are you listening to me?"

There was no reply.

Tyson scowled, "Because you know, I can't just let you go just because I think you have a nice ass."

Kai showed no sign's of hearing that last comment.

Looking extremely annoyed, as he was now certain Kai wasn't listening to him, Tyson poked Kai in the side, "HEY! Did you hear a word I just said?"

Kai blinked and looked at Tyson, "Huh? Oh…………….. No." He turned his attention back to the ceiling.

Tyson huffed, "And why not?"

Without looking at him Kai asked, "Do you think you could lift me?"

Tyson facefaulted, "What!"

* * *

TBC………………………..


	7. Chapter Six

**Warnings/Notes: **This is going to be shounen ai (guys having romantic relations with other guys), so if you don't like it, please beware of this fic.

Oh! And this is AU (alternate universe) where there is no bladeing and stuff.

(Sweatdrops) Someone noticed! I really hoped you wouldn't. (Smiles at Cat in the web) Curse you for being so observant!

(pauses) Nah, I don't really mean that!

You see, the reason why I changed Hilary's brother from Zeo to Daichi is simple…..

I saw some of G-Rev! (some because they took it off the air -glares evilly at the television network who did it)

I decided that Daichi would fit the role I wanted that character to play better than Zeo would (I'm not bagging Zeo, it's just my opinion!).

So there you have it! My explanation! And thank you very much to everyone who's reviewed so far! All you're comments are greatly appreciated and they really do encourage me to write more!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade! Or any of its characters! (Authoress pouts)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Without looking at Tyson, Kai asked, "Do you think you could lift me?"

Tyson facefaulted, "What!"

Kai stood, still looking at the ceiling. "There seems to be some sort of vent in the ceiling above us. If you give me a boost, I'll be able to get up there and then pull you up."

Tyson looked up as well, "How will you undo the screws on the grate covering the vent?"

Kai reached into his pocket, extracted a small leather case, and then pulled a screwdriver out from it. He gave Tyson a small smile, "Rule number one when thieving. Never leave home without your tool-kit. Now give me a boost."

Tyson still didn't appear to be particularly enamoured with the idea, "But you're taller."

"I'm skinnier."

"Are you calling me fat?" asked Tyson fiercely.

Kai sweatdropped as the angry detective suddenly towered above him, "Err………………no…………….I saying you're…………….more……………huggable?"

Tyson crossed his arms, "Hmf."

Seeing that there was only one thing that would get Tyson to comply, Kai decided to go for it, "But Tyson…………" he purred, "You're **so** strong…………..and I need your help."

Tyson visibly wavered, and Kai couldn't help but smirk, nobody **_ever_** said no to him.

And so, three minutes and one successful ego boost later, with a relatively small amount of complaining and swearing over having to be the one doing the hard work, Kai was being lifted (slightly shakily) by a rather drained detective.

Kai coughed delicately, "Could you perhaps see your way to remove you're hand from my ass?"

"No."

Kai flushed, "Please?"

Unbeknownst to Kai, Tyson was rather embarrassed about the situation as well, "If I do I'm going to drop you!"

With all the motivation he needed, Kai quickly started undoing the screws, putting them in his pocket as he took them out.

"Hurry up," said Tyson through gritted teeth as he wobbled slightly.

"I'm going as fast as I can," growled Kai as he undid another screw.

When he had undone them all, he carefully pushed the grate up into the vent above him, held into the side of the gap, and pulled himself up.

Tyson looked up impatiently as there were rustling noises above him, before Kai peered down at him out of the vent, "Take off your belt."

Tyson looked slightly alarmed, "What?"

Kai looked frustrated, Take off your belt," he repeated, "Then throw it up to me and I'll use it to pull you up."

"You could have said that in the first place," grumbled Tyson as he removed his belt and threw it up to Kai.

It took a few minutes, and Tyson fell a few times, but he and Kai managed to hoist him up into the vent.

"Now what?" asked Tyson regaining his breath, and feeling thankful that the vent was large enough for him to kneel without having to duck.

Kai gently replaced the grate back over the hole they had climbed through, "Be careful not to put you're weight on that. It's just resting there and you'll fall through."

"Okay, but what do we do now? Crawl through to another room?"

The only light there was, was coming through the grate, and Kai peered into the darkness ahead of him, "That's the idea," he replied, and with that, he started moving forward.

* * *

Rei pointed to a car on the side of the road, "That's the car Tyson was driving."

Max nodded as he looked at it out of the window.

Rei parked Kai's car behind it and they both got out.

Max looked around, "Shouldn't there be another car here? Can you see that guy Tyson told you about?"

"No……….."

"Something isn't right here."

"Yeah, we'd better hurry."

* * *

Tyson swallowed thickly as he crawled forward, 'Damn it. Why did he have to go in front?...Control yourself Tyson! Don't stare at his butt…………..'

Kai suddenly stopped crawling and Tyson squawked as he crashed into him, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Tyson, blushing.

Kai said nothing, and Tyson cocked his head to the side curiously, listening.

A few seconds later there was a rather ominous creaking sound.

Tyson made a face, "Is it me? Or did that sound like metal bending?"

Kai opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off by a bang, closely followed by Tyson yelping as the panel underneath him gave way, ending with him crashing down into the room below them.

Kai turned around and peered down at Tyson who was sprawled on he ground below, "That looked painful."

Tyson groaned and rolled over, staring up into the large crimson eyes looking down at him, "Trust me, it was."

Kai lightly dropped down onto the ground beside him.

Not stopping to check to see if Tyson was okay, or to help him up, Kai walked over to the other side of the room, trying to assess his surroundings. "This room is pretty big," he commented, and started hunting for a light switch.

Tyson pushed himself up off of the ground, and into a sitting position as he tried to regain his senses after his fall, "Do you smell something?"

Kai didn't answer and kept feeling the wall for a switch.

"It smells familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it………….." he paused and sniffed, "It smells kind of………coppery."

Kai's fingers ran over a button, and he smiled slightly.

"It's almost like blood………………..And there's a burnt kind of smell……"

Light flooded the room.

"Kai….." said Tyson weakly.

"What?" asked Kai walking back over to him, "You haven't broken your arm or something have you?"

"No, but I think we found where Hilary was abducted."

Kai looked at the place that Tyson was staring at.

There was blood.

There wasn't a lot, and it was splattered around, but there were definite traces of the dark reddish brown liquid.

It had dried, and it appeared that someone had removed the source of the blood, but hadn't had time, or the care to clean up.

Kai sighed, and removed his attention from the blood, and focused on its surroundings.

There was some sort of rectangular container that had been knocked over, and it looked like its contents had been burnt.

While Tyson continued to stare, almost transfixed, at the floor, Kai moved over to the container, and had a closer look.

Was that paper?

Gingerly, he bent down and picked up it up. On closer inspection he realised that it was a slightly singed American hundred dollar bill.

For the first time, Kai took note of what exactly was in the room.

Many more of those large containers, benches and printing presses.

Kai smiled.

He'd finally found the reason why he's come to this damned country in the first place.

He was in the room where the counterfeit money was made.

Dropping the note, he walked over to another container, and lifted the lid, finding Japanese yen.

Another revealed more American dollars, another Australian dollars, and in others there were German Deutschmarks, British pounds, Russian Roubles, and Euro Dollars.

Kai didn't check, but he was pretty sure that many of the world's currencies were printed in that room.

Aware that Tyson was eyeing him suspiciously, Kai continued to look around the room.

After awhile, Tyson asked, "What are you doing?"

"Checking the room out."

"What's in the containers?"

"Counterfeit money," replied Kai as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"WHAT?" Tyson moved over to the nearest open container and looked inside, "You mean the Count is rich because he makes his own money?"

"Yes. And he's very good at it. This stuff is circulating through government run Casinos, you know."

Tyson paused and thought for a moment, "Like the one you broke into before…………………….That's why you came here in the first place, you found out about it and you came here to steal it."

Kai rolled his eyes, "Oh please, have a little more faith in me. I didn't come here simply to steal the money………….I came here to take over the whole operation," he paused and added, "Or at least steal the plates he uses to make it with."

Tyson stared at him in disbelief, "And you knew he was a criminal all along…………….."

"It doesn't make any difference now, does it? And besides, as you may have already guessed, all the plans I made before Max and I came here have gone to hell."

Tyson glanced back to where the blood was, "It's strange that Hilary was taken in here. Do you think that her abduction had something to do with the money?"

"I'd say so. Maybe she found out about it when she wasn't supposed to, or maybe she threatened to turn her father into the police, there could be a number of reasons. That money in that container was burned, maybe she had something to do with that."

"That's probably why her brother disappeared as well."

"But why was there a fire?…………….." wondered Kai out loud.

Tyson glanced at the blood again, "I'm sure this had something to do with her father now. I don't think she was abducted because one of the guards had a grudge, or had something to gain."

"Maybe……………but one of the guards still could have been involved."

"I suppose," Tyson walked over to Kai was standing next to one of the containers. He pulled a plastic bag out of his pocket, reached into the container, and pulled it out using the bag, not having it come into contact with his bare hands. He then put the money into his pocket.

He looked up and saw that Kai was watching him.

He smiled, "Evidence. If we ever get out of here, I need to be able to prove that the money actually exists." He then shut the containers lid with a loud bang.

Kai stared at him in horror, "You idiot! What if someone heard that and comes to check?"

"Nobody heard the vent collapse," reasoned Tyson.

"We still don't want to advertise ourselves," growled Kai.

Just as Kai said that, there was a rattling at a door on the far side of the room. It sounded like someone was unlocking it.

Kai swore.

Tyson grabbed his hand and started trying to drag him behind a container, "Quick let's hide!"

Kai flushed and tried to pull out of Tyson's grasp. The jerk caused by Kai's resistance to Tyson's pulling, caused Tyson to stumble backwards, onto Kai, sending them both tumbling to the ground hands still intertwined.

Before they could untangle themselves from each other, let alone hide, the door opened revealing Kenny.

Tyson and Kai stopped struggling and stared at him, Tyson on top of Kai, and both still holding the others hands "Isn't that the guy you were with before?"

Kai nodded mutely.

Kenny looked at them in surprise. "How did you get in here? I thought you were caught."

Kai frowned at him, "How did you in here? I thought you were outside."

Kenny bit his lip, "This is so not good," he blinked as he noticed their current position, "Err………….am I interrupting something?"

"Huh?"

Kai and Tyson looked down at their linked hands, then at each other.

They both blushed and quickly let go, and stood up, before glaring at Kenny, who shrank under their gaze.

Kai ignored the pink tinging his cheeks and focussed his attention on Kenny, "So how did you get in here?"

Kenny started to back away nervously, "Well, I, err…………"

Tyson frowned at him looking confused, "What's going on? I thought you wanted Kai to find out who murdered Hilary."

Kenny blinked, ""Who are you?" he paused and studied him, "You're that detective aren't you?"

Still looking confused, Tyson nodded, "Yes."

"And you have handcuffs?"

"Yes."

Kenny sighed, "I'm really sorry about this, I really don't want to do it, but I'm afraid that the punishment I'll get if I let you go really won't be pretty………"

"Wha-" started Tyson as Kenny searched his pocket, but stopped when he saw him pull out a gun and point it at them awkwardly.

"You're not holding it properly," said Kai conversationally.

Kenny blushed, "I've never used one before. The count made me take it this afternoon in case you gave me any trouble."

Kai couldn't help but feel slightly proud of the fact that someone felt he was so dangerous.

Tyson seemed to know what he was thinking and glared at him before turning back to Kenny, "So if you've never used a gun before how do we know you'd even hit us if you shot at us?"

Kai gave him a look, "I think if someone was going to kill me, I'd prefer it if they hit the right place the first time rather than having them hit all the other painful places first."

Tyson blanched, "Oh…….."

Kenny appeared to be more scared of the gun he was holding than the people he was pointing it at. He was shaking. "Give them to me."

Tyson blinked, "Huh?"

"You said you had handcuffs. Give them to me."

Tyson shook his head stubbornly, "No! My grandpa gave them to me as a gift when I first started working for him! They're special!"

Glaring, Kai jabbed him with his elbow, and Tyson looked at the gun. He sweatdropped, "Err, I mean………….here."

The handcuffs were handed over.

"The key?"

It was given to Kenny as well, "Thankyou for your co-operation." It appeared that he was a bit more confident now. He'd stopped shaking. "Now both of you hold out your hands……………"

"No! You can't!" said Tyson as he caught on to Kenny's plan, not looking at all pleased at the prospect of being attached to Kai.

Kenny fiddled with the gun and took the safety catch off it.

Tyson swallowed, "Alright, so maybe you can."

Soon they were handcuffed together.

"Right. Out you go, start walking now," said Kenny as he pushed Tyson forward towards the door to emphasise his point, nobody noticing Tyson's mobile phone fall out of his back pocket.

* * *

TBC……………………….. 


End file.
